


Harry Potter And The Deaged Potions Professor 2

by dramagirl007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramagirl007/pseuds/dramagirl007
Summary: This is the sequel to Harry Potter And The Deaged Potions Professor, this picks up right where the last ended.





	1. Chapter 1

After Severus took the potion, Madame Pomfrey figured out exactly how old Severus was, he was seventeen months old  
After Harry became a dad for real, he moved into Grimmuald Place, only for a while though because he was restoring Godric's Hollow. His friends came and visited Severus and Harry all the time and Severus was always happy when " Uncle Draco" arrived  
It's been a month since school was let out and Dumbledore said Harry could have the teaching job and hopefully finally beat the curse that's been on the D.A.D.A. job since Tom Riddle wanted it. Harry wasn't the only one who got a teaching job that year, Draco became the Potions professor and head of Slytherin, and Hermione took over Muggle Studies. Ron was the odd ball and he worked at the Ministry with his dad  
" I cannot believe my relatives lived in a dump like this" Draco said making a face  
Ron hit Draco over the side of the head  
" Hey what was that for?" Draco asked  
" Don't be a prat" Ron said  
Draco glared but didn't complain about the place anymore  
" SEVERUS COME BACK HERE YOU SCAMP" Ron, Hermione and Draco could hear from upstairs and they could hear a giggling Severus  
" Come on, I need to get your nappy on" Harry said  
" No" Severus said with a giggle  
It took Harry another minute to catch his son and another five to get the nappy on  
" Wow it's sure different raising a real one year old then it is raising a one year old with adult memories" Harry thought to himself as he dressed Severus in a black t-shirt with a cauldron on it  
" You want Hissy?" Harry asked accioing the snake which made Severus squeal with delight when he saw it  
Harry smiled at that  
" You ready to see Uncle Draco, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione?" Harry asked  
Severus just smiled  
Harry picked Severus up and carried him out of the bedroom and down the stairs where said "Aunt and Uncles" were at  
" Hey you guys" Harry said  
" Hi Harry" Hermione said, " Hi Sev" Hermione said in a baby voice  
" Hi" Severus said  
" So did he learn any new words since the last time we were here?" Ron asked  
Harry smiled, " Severus who's that?" Harry asked pointing to Ron  
" Won... Won" Severus said happily  
" Did he just?" Ron asked  
" Yep... Uncle Won" Harry said with a grin then he pointed to Hermione, " Who's that?"  
" Mine...ie" Severus said clapping his hands, he liked this game  
" Ooh very good Severus" Hermione cooed  
" Mine...ie" Severus said again, " Mine...ie"  
" Can you say Draco?" Draco asked  
" A...co" Severus said slowly  
" Draco" Draco said slowly  
" A...co" Severus said again  
Harry smirked, " Draco, you're A...co, just get used to it"  
" Ok... Sev, who's holding you?" Draco asked  
" Severus turned around, " Dada"  
" No... Harry" Draco said  
" Dada" Severus said firmly  
Harry smiled, " That's right Sev, I'm dada"  
Severus smiled and hugged Harry to make a point  
" I think it's weird not having him as a godfather" Draco said, " We were close"  
" And now you can return the favor and be close to your godson" Hermione said  
Draco smiled  
" So... any word on your father?" Harry asked giving Severus to Hermione since Severus wanted to go to her  
Draco shook his head no, " Not since I told him I didn't want to be a Death Eater and I never wanted to follow... Voldemort"  
Draco and Ron still shiver when they hear Voldemort's name  
" You got to get over being afraid of his name" Hermione said and then turned to Severus, " Isn't that right Sev?"  
" Yes" Severus said with a giggle, he had no idea what anybody was talking about but he asumed that was the answer his auntie Mine...ie wanted to hear  
" Easier said then done, it's only been a few months since Voldemort was killed" Ron said  
" Yah, don't remind me" Harry said taking Severus back and hugging him  
They took Severus to the park and Hermione packed a picknic, Severus liked the swings and the slides, of course he had to be on somebody's lap when he slid down because it was a big slide. Draco mostly went down with him  
" Let me guess, Sev took you to the park all the time when you were young?" Harry asked when Draco took Severus down the slide for the tenth time in five minutes  
Draco's answer was a big smile and a nod and took Severus down again  
during lunch, Hermione set out the blanket and got the food ready and had Severus sit on her lap and Ron would roll the hissing ball back and forth with him  
Severus giggled every time the ball hissed at him  
This is mostly how the summer holidays went, well except for Ron who could only come over on the weekends  
Harry could finally move into Godric's Hollow a month before school started, which meant two weeks before he had to be at school and make lesson plans and have meetings before the students come  
" Wow I can't believe it's been a year since Severus turned seventeen" Harry thought to himself  
Harry's house in Godrics Hollow was an exact replica of James and Lily Potter's house  
" Home sweet home" Harry said the first time he stepped inside  
" Home?" Severus asked  
" Yes Severus, this is our new home"  
Severus shook his head no  
" Yes" Harry said  
" Not home" Severus said  
" Severus we moved here" Harry said, " Come on, I'll show you your new room"  
" Woom?" Severus asked  
Harry smiled and nodded and picked Severus up to carry him upstairs  
Harry walked into the room that looked like the one he lived in when he had his parents, the room had blue walls with green snakes and cauldrons on it  
When Harry first decorated the room, Hermione protested that the snakes would be too scary for Severus  
Harry was hoping Hermione was wrong  
" Nakes" Severus said happily  
" Do you like snakes?" Harry asked  
" wuv nakes... and dada" Severus said and he hugged Harry  
" Dada loves you too" Harry said with a smile  
" Dada tory?" Severus asked  
" You want a story?" Harry asked  
Severus nodded  
Harry smiled, Severus probaby knew it was close to nap time and he had to have a story read so Harry went to the little bookshelf that had Severus's baby book on it and let Severus pick one out, then they got comfortable on a rocking chair and Severus cuddled into Harry and Harry began to read


	2. Chapter 2

Just when they got settled into Godric's Hollow, Harry and Severus had to leave to go to Hogwarts  
" Dada wew go?" Severus asked  
" We're going to go to Hogwarts" Harry said  
" Wuh dat?" Severus asked but the T was silent  
" A castle like what we see in the story books" Harry said, " Uncle Draco and Auntie Hermione will be there too"  
Severus smiled and clapped his little hands  
" You will also see Dumbledore, McGonagall, Pomfrey, Hagrid and all the other teachers" Harry said  
" ampa umdore?" Severus asked  
" Yes, Grandpa Dumbledore" Harry said with a smile  
" ama in?" Severus asked  
" Yes Grandma Min" Harry said trying not to chuckle, he remembered that after Severus was deaged Dumbledore and McGonagall said they wanted to be like grandparents to Severus and Harry liked that idea  
" Hissy ome?" Severus asked  
" Yes, Hissy will come" Harry said  
" H...H...Hedig?" Severus asked trying to say Hedwig  
" Yes and Hedwig" Harry said  
Severus clapped again  
" Go bye-bye?" Severus asked lifting his arms to be picked up  
Harry smiled and picked his son up and waved his wand to pack everything  
" Ok say bye bye to your room" Harry said  
" Bye-bye" Severus said waving  
Harry smiled and they went downstairs and to the fireplace  
" Ready?" Harry asked  
Severus smiled and buried his head in Harry's shoulder, Severus doesn't like the spinning and he found out it was better when he was hiding in his dada's shoulder  
Harry took the Floo powder and threw it in the fireplace and stepped in and yelled, " Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry... Dumbledore's office"  
Harry started spinning and the next thing he knew, he was on his back in Dumbledore's office  
" I really need to learn how to land after I floo" Harry said to himself and he picked himself up and made sure Severus was ok, but Severus was laughing  
" Dada faw go oom" Severus said  
" Yes Sev, Dada fall go boom" Harry agreed and rolled his eyes  
" Ah, Harry, Severus, welcome back" Dumbledore said with a smile and a twinkle  
" Good day Headmaster" Harry said with a smile  
" Ampa umdore" Severus said excitedly  
Dumbledore smiled at his " Grandson" and picked him up  
Severus hugged the old man and giggled  
" Is my beard tickling my very ticklish boy?" Dumbledore asked with a smirk  
That made Severus laugh more, especially when Dumbledore started tickling his tummy  
" Wuv Ampa" Severus said and he hugged Dumbledore again  
" Wuv Severus" Dumbledore said  
" Gee, I feel left out" Harry said with mock hurt  
" Uh-oh Sev, dada needs a hug" Dumbledore said playfully  
Severus beckoned for Harry to pick him up which Harry did and gave him a hug  
Dumbledore took a picture with his magical camera  
" Another picture to go in the photo album" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye  
Severus looked at Dumbledore and asked, " me see?"  
Dumbledore showed both of them the picture and Severus started clapping  
" Wuv pictu" Severus said  
Harry and Dumlbedore chuckled  
" Well shall I show you to your new quarters professor Potter?" Dumbledore asked  
Harry's eyes lit up and he nodded with glee  
" Let's see, you're teaching D.A.D.A." Dumbledore said, he didn't say Defense Against the Dark Arts  
" No, Dada... teach... dada... mart" Severus said glaring at Grandpa Dumbledore, how dare him say that dada needs to be teached when dada mart  
" Oh I didn't mean that, D.A.D.A. is the short version of the class dada is going to teach  
" Defense Against the Dark Arts" Harry said, " D.A.D.A."  
" Oh" Severus said and then he smiled  
" Now what do you say to Grandpa?" Harry asked  
" Sowy ampa" Severus said and he gave his grandpa a hug  
" That's ok you little scamp, come on, lets get going... I'm sure you're going to love it" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye  
They followed Dumbledore to their new quarters, when Harry saw them he chuckled, they were the ones from when Severus was deaged but with his memories  
" Welcome back Harry Potter" The Portrait said  
" I believe you know the password" Dumbledore said with a twinkle and a smile  
" Yah, I bet so does everybody else" Harry said  
" You can always change it later on" Dumbledore said and he left them  
" Snitch" Harry said and the portrait opened up  
Harry walked in with Severus in his arms and he sighed  
" Home sweet home" Harry said  
" Ome we ome" Severus copied his dada  
Harry smiled down at his son and then walked into his bedroom to start unpacking  
It took about five minutes to unpack everything because of the use of his wand  
" Sev do you want to see your new room?" Harry asked  
" Woom?" Severus asked  
" Uh-hu" Harry said with a smile and a nod  
" Nakes?" Severus asked  
" Snakes and cauldrons just like at Godric's Hollow" Harry said  
Severus smiled and clapped  
Harry let Severus walk to his new bedroom, it looked exactly like the bedroom at Godric's Hollow so Severus wouldn't get scared or confused  
After Severus saw his room Harry ordered some lunch from Dobby  
" Dobby is glad Harry Potter sir is back" Dobby said  
" I'm glad to be back too Dobby" Harry said with a smile and then he introduced Severus to Dobby, " Severus, this is Dobby, Dobby, Severus"  
" Oby" Severus said happily and to Dobby's shock Severus gave him a hug  
" Looks like Severus likes you Dobby" Harry said with a grin  
Dobby smiled, " Dobby likes little Severus Snape sir"  
" His last name is Potter now" Harry said  
Dobby frowned, " Dobby apologises sir, bad Dobby bad bad bad"  
Dobby started hitting himself in the face and it was making Severus cry  
Harry picked up Dobby and made it so he stopped hitting himself  
" It's ok Dobby, you didn't know, stop punishing yourself" Harry said  
Dobby stopped but Severus didn't stop crying  
Harry put Dobby down and picked Severus up and started rubbing circles on his back  
" It's ok Severus, Dobby is fine" Harry said  
" Oby owy?" Severus asked, " Me ake etter"  
Severus kissed where he thought was Dobby's hurt  
Dobby was shocked again and he blushed  
" That was very nice Severus" Harry said with a smile, " Now Dobby are you all better?"  
" Dobby is all better, Thank you Mr. Severus Potter" Dobby said with a smile  
Severus smiled shyly and hugged his dada  
After Dobby left and they ate lunch, it was time for Severus's nap time  
" After nap time, we're going to go down to the dungeons and see Uncle Draco and then before dinner Aunt Hermione" Harry said  
Severus smiled tiredly  
Harry sat down in the rocking chair and began rubbing slow circles on Severus's back to make him sleepy, Severus was asleep in five minutes


	3. Chapter 3

Severus took a two hour nap and then with Hissy in Severus's arms and Severus in Harry's arms and a shrunken diaper bag, they headed towards the dungeons to see Draco, and to help him set up  
Harry knew Draco would be in the classroom so he knocked on the classroom door  
" Enter" Draco said  
Harry did with a smile  
" Hello Professor Malfoy" Harry teased  
" Professor Potter" Draco teased back, " Is it time for remedal potions already?"  
Harry glared in mock hurt, " Haha very funny"  
Draco grinned, " Seriously though, what's up?"  
" Sev here wanted to see Uncle Draco, is that so wrong?" Harry asked  
" A...co" Severus said wiggling down and toddling over to Draco  
" A Potions lab is no place for a baby, you know that Harry" Draco said  
" I know, but I don't think you're working on any potions, you're just setting up right?" Harry asked  
" Yes" Draco said picking Severus up and hugging him  
" Well then, I can help" Harry said  
" Um... thanks but no thanks" Draco said, " You have to watch Sev, remember?"  
Harry rolled his eyes and took out the playpen from the diaper bag and set it in the corner he set it in last time when he was in sixth year  
" Just put him in there and he'll be fine" Harry said  
" Yah right Harry, he's different then last time" Draco said  
" I know" Harry said with a smirk, "Just trust me"  
Draco rolled his eyes but did as he was told and put Severus down in the playpen  
Severus had a confused look on his face  
" A...co?" Severus asked wanting to be picked up and hugged again  
" I'll pick you up pretty soon Sev, Uncle Draco and Dada have grownup things to do" Draco said  
" A...co?" Severus said again lifting his arms with tears in his eyes  
" Oh, I can't resist that" Draco said picking Severus up again and glaring at Harry, " You did this on purpose"  
Harry smirked, " What can I say? Sev loves his Uncle A...co"  
" Harry I have a lot of work to do, I can't play babysitter right now" Draco complained  
" Let's just say, I'm getting you back for that sugar high" Harry said with a smirk  
Draco glared at his friend  
" A...co pay?" Severus asked  
" Uh... later Sev, can you play nicely in the playpen for a little while so uncle Draco and dada can work?" Draco asked  
Severus stuck out his bottom lip  
" I'll give you a surprise later" Draco said with a smile  
Severus smiled and nodded and stopped complaining when he was put down  
Draco looked up at Harry and smirked  
Harry rolled his eyes  
They waited until Severus was playing quietly with his building blocks and then the two new professors started to store potions and potion supplies in their right places  
Severus got bored playing with his building blocks and he wanted to go see Gama Min, he hasn't seen her yet, Severus looked and saw that dada and uncle A...co were busy. Severus figured it would be a good idea to leave his elders alone and look for Gama Min by himself  
Severus picked up his Hissy and climbed out of his playpen and toddled over to the door which was open and he walked out looking for Gama Min  
Five minutes later Harry looked towards the play pen and to his horror, Severus wasn't in it  
" Draco stop" Harry said  
" What?" Draco asked  
" Severus's is missing" Harry said worriedly  
Draco almost dropped the box of potion vials he was holding  
" How could he have gone missing?" Draco asked  
" Because he has a very short attention span... Merlin I forgot to put up the wards around the playpen" Harry said running his hand through his hair  
" Calm down Harry... didn't you make that... Sev map or whatever it's called? He couldn't have gotten far" Draco said  
Harry nodded and accioed that down to the dungeons and both worried eighteen year olds looked at it and saw that Severus was still down in the dungeons  
" The question is, where down in the dungeons?" Harry asked  
The Gryffindor and Slytherin looked at each other in a panic, they both knew that the dungeons were long and somebody could easily get lost, especially a one year old baby  
They hurried out of the classroom and split up  
" You go down to Sev's old office, I'll look down the way to get to the Slytherin common room" Draco directed  
" What if he's not down one of those corridors?" Harry asked  
" Well it's a start, just look for him" Draco said, " I can't believe we lost him"  
Harry agreed  
They looked all over the dungeons for fifteen minutes with no sign of Severus. Fifteen minutes is a long time for a frantic parent or godparent  
Harry and Draco ran into each other ten minutes after their search began and they decided to stay together and look, Harry checked the map again and it showed that Severus was still down in the dungeons which was a good thing  
Finally in the last corridor they looked, they saw a teary eyed Severus hugging Hissy  
" Severus Tobias Potter" Harry said with relief and a little anger and he hurried towards him  
Severus looked up with tear streaks running down his face  
" Dada" Severus said lifting his arms up  
Harry picked him up and hugged him  
Draco was right behind Harry and he also hugged Severus, the three were in a group hug  
After the little reunion was over Harry got mad  
" Severus why did you runaway?" Harry asked with a stern look on his face  
" Me see... Gama Min" Severus explained with tears running down his cheeks, Severus knew dada was mad at him  
" It's very naughty to run away from dada like that" Harry said  
" Dada ad?" Severus asked  
" Dada mad and happy" Harry said  
Severus was confused  
" Dada is mad because Severus ran away. Dada is happy that I found you" Harry explained  
" Me... sowy" Severus said and he laid his head down on Harry's shoulder and began to cry  
Harry began patting Severus on the back to calm his son down, " It's ok Sev, I forgive you"  
" What are you going to do to him?" Draco asked in a whisper  
" He's too young to spank" Harry said  
Draco gave Harry a look  
" I spanked him before because he had his memories and knew better... and I only gave him four swats... but this time he doesn't know better... I'm not going to spank him for at least a year or two" Harry explained  
Draco nodded in understanding  
" So Severus, do you want to go see Grandma Min?" Harry asked  
Severus looked up and sniffled and nodded  
Harry smiled at Severus and wiped away his tears  
" Ok, we'll go see Grandma Min" Harry said  
Severus smiled and laid his head back down  
" Have fun doing that... I'm going to finish" Draco said  
" What? you don't want to see Grandma Min too?" Harry asked with a smirk  
" No thank you, I'm going to see enough of McGonagall the way it is" Draco said  
Harry rolled his eyes, " You're still holding a grudge against her for taking away fifty points and giving you a detention with Ron, Hermione, and me during our first year"  
Draco glared, " Maybe I am, what's it to you?"  
" You need to get over it or you'll end up like... Professor Snape" Harry said  
Draco looked confused  
" Never mind" Harry said and rolled his eyes, " Well if you don't want to come then that's your choice, but Sev and I are going to see Grandma Min"  
Severus clapped his hands  
Harry and Draco headed out of the corridor  
" Say bye bye to Uncle Draco" Harry said  
Severus waved and said, " Bye bye A...co"  
" Bye bye Sev" Draco said waving with a smile


	4. Chapter 4

Harry took Severus up to see McGonagall  
" Harry, what a pleasant surprise, ah and Severus... it's so good to see you" McGonagall said in greeting  
" Gama Min" Severus said with a smile and he held his arms out for her  
McGonagall blushed at that, " I'm still not used to being called grandma by him" She said as she picked him up  
" I hope you don't mind" Harry said  
" I don't" McGonagall said with a smile then frowned, " How come his eyes are red and watery looking?"  
" He got lost and was crying when Draco and I found him" Harry explained  
" You didn't punish him did you?" McGonagall asked  
" No Professor, I didn't" Harry said  
" Harry, I'm not your professor anymore" McGonagall reminded him  
Harry smiled, " That's going to take some time getting used to since last year you were"  
McGonagall nodded in understanding  
Harry and Severus stayed with McGonagall for a few hours, Severus was having fun playing with Gama Min  
Finally it was bath time and Severus looked very tired  
" You had a big day didn't you" Harry said  
Severus nodded tiredly  
" Tomorrow we're going to go see Hagrid and you can meet his dog Fang" Harry said  
" Oggy" Severus said  
" Yes, a big doggy" Harry said  
" Ig Oggy" Severus said with a giggle  
Harry smiled and finished giving Severus a bath  
After the bath Harry made a bottle for Severus which Severus took happily and listened as Harry read a story from Tales of Beedle the Bard until Severus fell asleep  
The following weeks until school weren't as bad as the first day back at Hogwarts, Harry made sure he had the safety ward around the playpen when he couldn't watch Sev, of course he got an earful from Hermione when Draco told her what happened but other than that, everything was fine  
Severus liked going to Hagrids, he thought it smelled funny but not a bad funny and the doggy always licked his face. They went there a lot during those couple of weeks  
" Looks like Fang here likes ye" Hagrid said to Severus  
" Me wuv ang" Severus said giving the dog a hug around the legs since that's as far as he could reach  
Hagrid couldn't help it, he got a magical camera and took a picture  
" Does everybody have those?" Harry asked  
" They're easy to conjure, you just have to wish you had a camera and a camera comes" Hagrid said, " Well as long as you're at Hogwarts and it doesn't matter if you have magic or not"  
" So Mr. Filch could do that if he wished?" Harry asked  
Hagrid looked shocked, " You know he's a... Squib?"  
" Uh... Yah... I found out during my second year" Harry said awkwardly, " When he thought I killed Mrs. Norris because he's a Squib... when at the time, I didn't even know what a Squib was"  
Hagrid nodded in understanding  
Finally it was the day of the start of term feast and Harry was really nervous as well as excited  
" Dada scawd?" Severus asked when Harry was pacing back and forth torying to remember if he got everything he needed to get done  
" No... Dada nervous" Harry said  
" Why?" Severus asked  
" Because this is my first time being a teacher" Harry explained  
" Wa dat?" Severus asked  
" A teacher... a teacher is... kind of like a dada, Grama, grandpa, aunt and uncle... a teacher teaches kids things, like how I teach you right from wrong and how to drink from a sippy cup, well I'm going to teach other kids things" Harry said  
" You be dada to other kids?" Severus asked with worry in his eyes, " But you mydada"  
" I'm always going to be your dada" Harry said and he picked Severus up and hugged him, " I'm not other kids dada, just yours... I'm going to... pretend"  
" Pwetend?" Severus asked and his eyes lit up  
Harry nodded  
" Me yike pwetend" Severus said and he gave his dada a hug  
" Me too" Harry said with a smile and thought, " But real life is so much better"  
Later that night, the sorting began and Severus was amazed at the amount of so many students  
" Dada" Severus whined, " It loud in hew" Severus covered his ears to make a point  
" I know Sev, everybody is talking because they're excited" Harry said  
" Why?" Severus asked  
" Because they haven't seen their friends for three months, or because they just started school, or... any other reasons" Harry explained  
" Why?" Severus asked  
" They're just that way" Harry said  
" Is dada excited?" Severus asked  
" Yes, dada is very excited to start school, because I get to be a teacher" Harry said  
" Ony pwetend dada to dem wite?" Severus asked  
Harry smiled, " Right"


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Harry had his first class, it was the Gryffindor and Slytherin Seventh year class  
" This is going to be awkward since I'm only a year older than the rest of them" Harry thought when he was getting ready for the day  
Later that morning after he fed Severus and got him ready, he headed towards his classroom with Severus in his arms  
Harry selected the same corner he used to put the play pen down as he did when Severus was deaged with his adult memories and he put Severus down in there  
Severus didn't want to be put down and he started to cry  
" Shh, Sev it's ok" Harry said lifting Severus up again  
" No paypen" Severus whined through tears  
" You have to be in the play pen, dada has to teach" Harry said  
" Me Hewp" Severus said through teary eyes  
Harry sighed  
" Sev, you can help dada by being a good boy and stay in your play pen, you have a lot of toys in there and they are waiting for you to play with them" Harry said  
Severus stuck out his bottom lip but he sighed and nodded and didn't cry when Harry put him down again  
After the class entered the room, everybody was looking at Severus funny  
" Welcome to Seventh Year Defense Against the Dark Arts" Harry said with a smile, " I am Professor Potter and I will be your teacher this year and hopefully still be the teacher next year and break the curse left by Voldemort"  
The class shivered  
" Seriously guys, you got to stop doing that, he's dead for good" Harry said and he rolled his eyes  
" You're not the boss of us" A Slytherin said  
" Yah, you're only a year older than us" Another Slytherin said  
" Hmm, lets see, that will be ten points each for disrespecting the teacher, so a total of twenty points from Slytherin" Harry said with a glare  
They Slytherins glared at him  
" Now then... I know I'm only a year older than you and it might be weird calling me Professor Potter all the time... if you want, you can either call me Harry, or Potter" Harry said, " I'm still getting used to being called professor"  
The Gryffindors smiled at that and Ginny raised her hand  
" Yes Ginny?" Harry asked  
" Professor Harry Potter" Ginny said with a smile, " Why is Severus here and how come there isn't a daycare center for him?"  
" That Ginny... is an excellent question, but I do not have the answer for it" Harry sighed  
" Can I pick him up? He looks very lonely in there by himself" Ginny said  
Severus's eyes lit up when he heard the pretty red haired lady talk about him  
Harry smiled and without answering he went over to Severus and picked him up, " Hey Sev, would you like to meet the class?"  
Severus nodded shyly and he laidh is head down on Harry's shoulder  
Harry smiled and turned to the class, " He's shy"  
The girls all went aw in both houses  
" Does he still have Professor Snape's memories?" A Slytherin asked  
" Who Nape?" Severus asked  
" Well that answers my question" The Slytherin said  
" Who Nape?" Severus asked again  
" Um... Snape used to be the Potions teacher here... but he uh... retired" Harry explained and he glared at the Slytherin for bringing it up  
The Slytherin smirked  
" Severus is so adorable" Ginny cooed  
Severus smiled, he liked being praised  
" Who you?" Severus asked  
" I'm Ginny" Ginny said  
" Inny" Severus said  
Ginny smiled, " Good job Severus"  
Severus smiled, " Inny, Inny"  
" You're such a smart boy" Ginny said  
Severus smile grew bigger and he looked at Harry, " Dada me yike Inny"  
Harry smiled and blushed a bit, " I don't think we're going to get anything done today"  
" Harry may I hold him for a while?" Ginny asked  
Severus clapped his hands, he was going to sit on Inny's lap  
" Ok, for a while" Harry said  
" Yey" Severus said clapping his hands again  
Harry handed over Severus and Ginny sat him on her lap and began bouncing her knee up and down  
" Wee" Severus said giggling  
" He's so adorable" A Gryffindor and Slytherin girl said at the same time  
They didn't get anything done that day and nor did the other classes


	6. Chapter 6

Eventually, Harry and his class got into a routine and everybody just got used to the cuteness of Severus, Severus never had to stay in the playpen which he was happy for since he never liked the playpen... Well unless it was nap time then he had to stay in the playpen. Harry found a spell that was the magical version of the muggle kid leash, but this was better, it didn't look like Severus was on a leash and it was longer where he got to run around in back of the classroom or he sat on his dada's lap when Harry was sitting down or on one of the students' laps, Severus's favorite student was Ginny whose nickname is now Inny and he usually sat on her lap  
Harry caught himself a bunch of times looking at Ginny with a smile on his face, Severus really liked her and she really liked Severus  
After class was over Harry had Ginny stay back  
" Yes Harry?" Ginny asked  
" Ginny what are your plans for this weekend?" Harry asked  
Ginny looked surprised, " Um... I don't have any right this minute... why?"  
" Would you like to go on a picnic with Sev and me?" Harry asked  
" Is that allowed?" Ginny asked, " Since you're a teacher and all?"  
Harry rolled his eyes, " I'm only a year older than you and it's just a picnic"  
" But isn't that playing favorites?" Ginny asked with a smirk, " I don't see you asking anybody else on a picnic"  
Harry blushed, " Well... you're really good with Sev and... I think it'll be fun"  
Ginny smiled, " Ok Harry, I'll go on a picnic with you"  
Harry smiled, " Great"  
" But usually men don't ask to go on picnics, thats usually the women's job to force the men" Ginny said  
" I think Hermione is rubbing off on me or something" Harry said  
Ginny smirked, " This will be fun, what time shall we meet?"  
" Noon on Saturday, I'll meet you outside the Gryffindor Tower" Harry said  
" Sounds good Harry" Ginny said, " Well goodbye"  
" Goodbye" Harry said and after Ginny left Harry sighed with relief  
Harry turned to the corner where Severus was coloring  
" Hi Sev" Harry said  
" Hi dada" Severus said with a smile  
" Are you ready to go home?" Harry asked  
" Home" Severus said lifting up his arms to be picked up  
Harry smiled and he packed up everything and picked up Severus and they headed back to their quarters  
During bath time Harry asked Severus about Ginny  
" Sev do you like Ginny?" Harry asked  
" Me Wuv Inny" Severus said  
Harry smiled  
" Inny me fwiend" Severus said  
" She's my friend too" Harry said  
Severus smiled at his dada  
On Saturday Harry told Sev what they were going to do that day  
" Pini?" Severus asked  
" Picnic" Harry said  
" Pini" Severus said again  
Harry sighed, " Yes Sev"  
" Wha dat?" Severus asked  
" You know what a picnic is, Aunt Hermione likes them and we went on them a lot" Harry said  
" Owsi yunch?" Severus asked  
" Yes, outside lunch" Harry said and thought, " Severus talks a lot now I wish he would talk correct... oh well he's only 20 months old... four months until he's two"  
" Bwing toys?" Severus asked walking towards his snake ball  
" Yes Sev, we'll bring toys to play with" Harry said with a smile  
Five minutes until noon, Harry and Severus left their quarters and headed up to Gryffindor tower, they waited outside the house and the Fat Lady was eyeing them suspiciously  
" You know with the password, I can let you in" The Fat Lady said  
" I know, but I'm just waiting for Ginny" Harry said  
" INNY" Severus called  
A minute later Ginny came out and she looked beautiful to Harry  
" Hi Harry, Hi Sev" Ginny said with a smile  
" Inny, Inny" Severus cheered hugging her around the legs  
Ginny smiled down at him and picked him up  
" Miss me?" Ginny asked  
" I wuv you Inny" Severus said laying his head down on her shoulder  
" I wuv you too Sev" Ginny said and giggled  
Harry accioed his magical camera and took a picture  
" Oh this is so going in the baby book" Harry said with amusement  
Ginny giggled again  
" So where are we going?" Ginny asked  
" I think we should go to the park that's close to Godric's Hollow" Harry said  
Ginny gasped, " But Harry, that's so far away"  
" You're with a teacher... and you're seventeen" Harry reminded her  
" I know... but does Dumbledore know where we're going?" Ginny asked  
" Yah, I already told him where we'll be going" Harry assured her  
" Ok... well then lead the way" Ginny said  
Harry stuck out his arm for Ginny to take, and with a blush Ginny did. One arm on Harry's and one arm holding Sev who didn't let go of her neck yet  
" Harry what if somebody sees?" Ginny asked  
" Let them" Harry said  
Ginny giggled  
They walked down to the Entrance Hall and out of the castle and down to Hogsmeade where they could apperate  
" Here let me carry Sev for when we apperate, he doesn't really like it" Harry explained  
Ginny nodded and handed Severus over  
" NO APPATE NO APPATE" Severus said wide eyed  
" Yes we're going to apperate, just close your eyes and squeeze Hissy and you'll be fine" Harry said  
Severus looked scared but did what his dada told him to do  
Three seconds later they apperated to Godric's Hollow  
" Home sweet home" Harry said with a smile when he saw his house  
" Oh it's beautiful Harry" Ginny gushed  
" If you think this is beautiful, wait until you see the inside" Harry said with a smile as he led Ginny inside  
" Me sow woom" Severus said after he got out of his shock from the apparition  
" Oh wow Harry" Ginny gasped  
" This is the exact replica of my parents' house" Harry said  
" Me sow woom" Severus said again  
" Ok Sev, you can show Ginny your room" Harry said putting Severus down so he could walk  
Severus led the way upstairs to the bedrooms, he had to crawl up the stairs but he didn't want any help from Dada or Inny  
They walked into Sev's room  
" Me woom" Severus said proudly and he went over to his bookshelf and grabbed a book  
" And it's very nice Sev" Ginny said  
Severus smiled and toddled over to Ginny with a book in his hand  
" Weed?" Severus asked  
" Later, right now it's lunch time" Harry said  
" Yunch owsi?" Severus asked  
" Yes Sev, lunch outside" Harry said with a smile  
Severus smiled and jumped up and down, " Den weed book?"  
" Yes, then read a book" Harry said  
" Yey" Severus cheered clapping his hands  
Ginny giggled, she loved Severus as a little cute baby  
Harry picked up Severus and Harry showed Ginny the rest of the house and then they headed outside and headed to the park  
They found a nice patch of grass to lay the blanket down on and Ginny spread out the blanket  
" Dada me pay?" Severus asked  
" Later Sev, it's time to have lunch" Harry said and he sat Severus down in his lap  
Ginny handed Severus a peanut-butter and Jelly sandwich with creamy peanut-butter and handed Harry a turkey and cheese sandwich and Ginny also had turkey and cheese  
Along with the sandwiches, they had applesauce and celary with peanut-butter on them and chocolate chip cookies for dessert. To drink they all had pumpkin juice  
After they cleaned up from lunch, they took Severus to the playground and Ginny took pictures of Harry pushing Sev on the swings and then Harry took pictures of Ginny and Sev on the slide  
Two hours later they headed back to Godric's Hollow and read the book they promised Severus and Severus fell asleep on Ginny's lap when Harry finished  
" That's good that he fell asleep, it's passed his nap time" Harry whispered  
Ginny nodded and gently carried Severus to his room and laid him down in the crib, tucking Hissy underneath his arm  
Harry smiled at Ginny who smiled back  
" You know... you're really good with him" Harry said  
" I've always been the youngest, I always wanted a younger brother or sister to take care of... This is the close I can get" Ginny said looking at the sleeping Severus  
" You'll make a wonderful mum someday" Harry said  
" You already make a wonderful dada" Ginny teased  
Harry blushed  
It was quiet for a minute  
" We should do this again sometime" Ginny said  
" What are your plans for next week?" Harry asked  
" Nothing" Ginny said  
" You want to have another picnic next week? I know Sev would like it" Harry said  
Ginny smiled, " Sure, sounds good... same time same place?"  
" Yah" Harry said with a smile  
" You know people are going to talk" Ginny said  
" So let them" Harry said


	7. Chapter 7

Harry, Ginny and Severus fell into a routine not only at school but also during the weekends, every weekend they would apperate to Godric's Hollow and go on a picnic, or if it was raining, they would go to Godric's Hollow and stay inside and watch a movie which Ginny found very interesting since she wasn't brought up with muggle technology  
By now everybody at school knew they were going out and both Draco and Hermione talked to Harry about that  
" Harry it's not right to date a student" Hermione chided  
" Yah, my Slytherins keep saying you're playing favorites" Draco said bouncing Severus up and down on his knee  
" I'm not playing favorites with anybody... I'm not Snape" Harry said  
Draco glared at that comment, " Professor Snape did not play favorites... right Hermione?"  
Hermione didn't say anything, she just blushed  
Draco rolled his eyes, " Ok maybe he did a little... but that's because in that class that was the only time us Slytherins got a break, all the other teachers took points away from us and not from anybody else... Well except for McGonagall... she's strict with everybody  
" Wha you talk bou?" Severus asked still like riding the horsey on Uncle A...co's knee  
" Nothing Sev, just grown up talk" Harry reasured his son  
" Ok Dada" Severus said  
" Look, I'm not playing favorites with Ginny. We're not even going out, she just likes to spend time with Sev, we go to Godric's Hollow on picnics, Hermione you did that all of sixth year, does that mean we were all going out with you?" Harry asked  
" No, but this is different, we were in the same grade and on Hogwarts grounds, you are her teacher and you apperate to Godric's Hollow every weekend, and it's just you, Ginny and Sev  
" We're only a year apart and I got Dumbledore's and McGonagall's permission and it's not affecting her grade any no matter what people think" Harry said  
" Uh-hu sure it's not" Draco said sarcastically rolling his eyes  
" What does Ginny have for a grade in your class?" Hermione asked  
" An E" Harry said with a glare  
Draco gasped, " Not an O? I was so sure that Harry Potter's girlfriend would get an O in his class"  
" I... Don't... Play... Favorites" Harry said nice and slowly but said normal, " And she's not my girlfriend"  
Draco smiled and nodded in understanding but he was thinking, " Yah right"  
" So what are you planning in doing this weekend?" Hermione asked  
" We're going to go to the park if it's nice out... it's getting kind of cold now that it's Autumn" Harry said  
" What is Sev going to be for Halloween? That's coming up in a week you know" Hermione said  
Harry smiled down at Sev, " I don't know... hey Sev what would you like to be for Halloween?"  
" Wha dat?" Severus asked  
" It's where you get to dress up funny and go to people for candy" Hermione said  
" Cany?" Severus's eyes lit up, " Me want cany"  
" Oh great" Harry groaned  
" I got that covered" Hermione said and she accioed some of her candy she got from her dentist parents  
" Uh... Hermione I don't think he's going to like that" Harry said, " It's sugar free"  
" I made it so it taste like regular candy... it's just healthier" Hermione explained and gave Severus the sucker  
" What do you say Sev?" Harry asked  
" Fank... you... Aun... Min...e" Severus said real slow since he is learning new words  
" You're welcome Sev" Hermione said giving her nephew a hug  
Severus smiled and popped the sucker in his mouth  
" Mmm yummy" Severus said with glee  
" So, what are you going to be for Halloween Sev?" Hermione asked  
Severus shrugged  
" You want to be a... pumpkin? A snake, a vampire... a puppy, a bug... a cauldron... a dragon" Hermione asked listing a few  
" Nake... Nake... Hithy" Severus said taking the sucker out of his mouth and he began making hissing noises  
When Harry heard what Severus was actually hissing, he almost spit out his butterbeer he was taking a drink of  
" What?" Hermione asked  
" Butterbeer too strong for you?" Draco asked with a smirk  
" No... Sev just sweared" Harry sputtered  
" What was he saying?" Draco asked smirking  
" Um... F..." Harry spelled out the other letters  
" Sounds like hissing to me" Draco said red in the face by trying to keep a straight face  
" Well that's because you don't speak snake" Harry said with a glare  
" Well then just tell him to stop, don't punish him, he doesn't know what he's saying" Hermione said  
" Yah I know, Merlin, you two wouldn't know what you're saying if you started hissing" Harry said  
Severus finished his sucker and climbed on Harry's lap with a sticky face and hands  
" Dada me nake" Severus said and he started hissing again  
To Harry it sounded like f... f... f... f... f...  
" Um... very good Sev... how about we stop hissing and go pick out your costume so you can go trick or treating?" Harry suggested scourgifying Sev's face and hands from the stickiness  
" Ok Dada" Severus said happily  
" Yey shopping, lets go" Hermione said grabbing her bag  
Draco groaned, " Shopping?"  
" Oh come on Draco, you love shopping and looking good" Hermione said  
" Yah, but not for snake costumes" Draco said  
" Well then you can look for your own costume" Harry said with a smirk  
" I'm not going to wear a costume" Draco said, " Plus why would any kid want to dress up and run around outside just for candy? Muggles are so weird... and wizards and witches do not have pointed hats and weird looking robes... unless they're talking about Dumbledore... but we are so stereotyped"  
" Actually Draco, we do wear pointed hats" Hermione said  
" Only on special occasions" Draco said, " And I think it's dorky, thank Merlin we don't have to do that anymore"  
" But Severus wants you to wear a costume, don't you Sev?" Harry asked  
" Unc A...co nake too" Severus said, " And Aun Min...e... and Dada and Inny... and Unc Won... Whw Unc Won?" Severus looked around  
" Uncle Ron's at work remember?" Harry asked  
" Oh" Severus said, " He go too?"  
Harry smiled, " I think we can persuade him to come along"  
" I'm not going trick or treating" Draco said  
" Oh come on Draco, it's Sev's first time... he doesn't have many firsts left" Harry said  
" Sure he does, First time he actually says our names right, first broom, first potion, first friend, first time using the toilet, first year, first time learning how to read..." Draco listed some more  
" Yes but don't you want to be there with him when he does his firsts?" Harry asked  
" Why are you getting excited over this? It's just a stupid Muggle holiday" Draco said  
" We still celebrate Halloween at school" Harry said with a glare  
" You don't see us dressing up and going trick or treating  
Harry rolled his eyes, " You want to know the reason?"  
Draco nodded  
" It's because I grew up with muggles and I never got to go trick or treating, my pig for a cousin got to go though and he never even shared his candy with me. I want to give Severus a childhood I never had and that... S.N.A.P.E. never had" Harry said  
It was quiet for a few seconds until Severus broke the silence  
" Pyease Unc A...co..." Severus scrunched up his face in frustration, he knew A...co wasn't right and he didn't like his Uncle Draco mad at him so he tried again, " A...co... Da...co... Da...co... Daco... DACO DACO DACO" Severus said trying to say Draco  
" Wow Draco, he's almost got your name down" Hermione said  
Draco's face went pale and he smiled down at his godson  
" Well done Sev" Draco said and thought for a moment, " Of course I'll go trick or treating with you" Draco said lifting Severus up and hugging him  
" Yey Daco Yey Daco Yey Daco" Severus cheered


	8. Chapter 8

The three teachers took Severus to Hogsmeade to look for a snake costume  
They couldn't find a costume in Hogsmeade so they apperated over to Muggle London to find a costume for Severus there, Severus was crying because they didn't have one yet  
" Me wanna nake" Severus cried to the clerk in the muggle store  
" Nake?" The clerk asked  
" He wants to be a snake for halloween" Draco explained  
" Oh... well then follow me, I'll lead you to the costumes" The clerk said  
They followed the clerk to the costumes but they couldn't find a snake costume  
" I'm sorry, not many kids want to be snakes for halloween" The clerk said  
" It's ok... I'm sure we can improvise" Hermione said with a smile as she looked at a costume  
The clerk nodded and left  
" Me want nake" Severus cried and this time tears were coming down  
" How are we supposed to get him a snake costume?" Harry asked  
Hermione found a green lizard costume and thought  
" Easy, we transfigure the lizard mask into a snake mask and then cut off the gloves for the arms and cut off the claws on the feet, and we transfer the lizard tail into a snake tail" Hermione said  
The guys thought of that and liked the idea  
Hermione put the costume in the cart and then they started looking for a candy bucket  
" Oh how cute is this one? It's a cauldron" Hermione said  
The boys started laughing  
" Me wanna nake" Severus said, " No caldon"  
Hermione put the cauldron one down and grabbed a pumpkin bucket  
" We can transfigure this into a snake" Hermione said  
The others nodded  
" Now we need flashlights" Hermione said  
" Why do we need flashlights when we can just use lumos?" Draco asked  
" Because we're going to a muggle area" Hermione said  
Draco groaned  
" Oh come on, they have some cute ones that we can transfigure into snakes" Hermione said and she headed over to the pumpkin flashlights  
" You think she's having a little too much fun?" Draco whispered  
" No, Halloween is just supposed to be fun" Harry said, " And she's the only one out of us four who has ever gone trick or treating"  
" Good point" Draco said, " I just wish Ron was here to be just as confused as I am"  
Harry smiled, " He's coming trick or treating with us... Hermione will make sure of that"  
" Yey Won go too" Severus said happily and he clapped his hands  
" I think Ginny would like to go as well" Harry said with a thoughtful look on his face  
" Oh great, another Gryffindor" Draco groaned, " You know pretty soon you lot will start to rub off on me"  
" So ask Parkinson if she wants to go" Harry said  
" I don't know, she's a pure blood, I don't think she'll be interested" Draco said  
" Well it doesn't hurt to ask" Harry said, " At least you wouldn't be the only Slytherin if that's what you're worried about"  
Draco rolled his eyes, " I was making a joke, I guess it wasn't funny"  
Harry shook his head no  
Hermione came back with two pumpkin flashlights  
" I think two will be enough" Hermione said  
" It'll be fine" Harry said  
They headed to the cash register and Harry paid for the merchandise  
Later that night Harry headed up to Gryffindor tower and went into the Gryffindor common room since he knew the password and headed over to Ginny who was working on her homework  
" Ginny don't look now" One of Ginny's friends said with a smirk  
Ginny looked up and her eyes lit up when she saw Harry and Severus  
" Inny" Severus said wiggling down from his dada's arms  
Harry put Severus down and Severus ran to Ginny and hugged her legs  
" Why hello there... what are you two doing up here?" Ginny asked  
" Me nake" Severus said  
Ginny looked at Harry confused  
" Severus is going to be a snake for Halloween and we were wondering if you wanted to go trick or treating with us, along with Hermione and Draco and Ron" Harry said  
" Ron's going trick or treating?" Ginny asked, " Isn't that a muggle thing?"  
" It is... but it'll be fun, nobody but Hermione has ever gone trick or treating" Harry said  
" What about the Halloween feast? This is my last one" Ginny said  
" Oh... yah... ok then, if you want to do that instead, that's fine" Harry said  
" Inny no go twick tweeting" Severus asked with tears in his eyes and his bottom lip sticking out and quivering  
Ginny looked down at Severus, " Oh who could resist that face... alright I'll go trick or treating with you"  
Severus looked happy again and hugged Ginny again  
" You'll need a costume" Harry said  
" Nake, Nake" Severus suggested and then started pointing first at Ginny, then at Harry then at himself, " Mama nake, dada nake and me baby nake"  
Ginny and Harry gasped and Ginny blushed  
" Um... ok, we can be a snake family" Harry said


	9. Chapter 9

Finally it was Halloween night, it was 4:30 at night and Harry was getting his costume on and getting Severus's costume on  
" Me nake, me nake" Severus said happily, " Dada nake too"  
" Yes, Dada is a snake too" Harry agreed  
Severus started hissing again and Harry cringed  
" I just need to get over the fact that he's swearing, I'm the only one who hears it" Harry thought to himself  
Finally they were both in their snake costumes  
" Whw mama nake?" Severus asked  
Harry winced  
" You mean where's Ginny?" Harry asked  
" Inny" Severus agreed  
" Ginny is getting her costume on in the Gryffindor Tower, we're going to meet her, Hermione, Draco and Ron pretty soon" Harry said, " Now let me pack your diaper bag and we'll go meet them"  
Severus did not wait patiently and he was very excited and he kept hissing to Hissy  
Finally Harry was ready and he picked up Severus and walked up to Gryffindor Tower  
The students looked at Harry funny when he passed them but he just ignored them and he said the password to Gryffindor and walked inside  
" Inny... Inny" Severus called  
" Ginny will be down momentarily" A student said  
They waited for a couple minutes and Ginny came down in her lovely snake costume  
" Mama nake" Severus said and giggled  
That made both Harry and Ginny blush  
" You look... nice" Harry said awkwardly  
" Thank you... so do you" Ginny said just as awkward, " So are Hermione and Draco ready?"  
" They should be waiting down in the entrance hall right now" Harry said, " They didn't say what they were"  
" I guess it's a surprise" Ginny said  
Harry nodded and held out his arm, " Shall we?"  
Ginny blushed, smiled and took it, " We shall"  
They headed down to the Entrance Hall, arms linking and waiting for them was Draco and Hermione, those two were arguing  
" Really, can't you two go a day without arguing?" Harry asked  
" Draco took points away just because a Ravenclaw was looking at him in his costume" Hermione said while glaring at Draco  
" I just now that little brat was going to make fun of me to all her friends" Draco said, " I've never been so embarrassed in my life"  
" Unc Daco, Aun Min...e" Severus cheered wiggling down from Harry's arms and he toddled over to his aunt and uncle  
" Hi Sev, you're a cute snake" Hermione cooed  
" Wha you?" Severus asked  
" I'm a phoenix" Hermione said, " Like Fawkes"  
" enix" Severus said  
" Very good Severus" Hermione said with a smile  
Severus smiled and turned to Draco  
" Wha you unc Daco?" Severus asked  
" I'm a dragon" Draco said  
" Dagon" Severus said, " Daco dagon"  
Draco rolled his eyes at the smirking Harry, " Yes I know my name means dragon, but I can smirk at you too, you speak snake language and you're dressed like a snake"  
Harry rolled his eyes  
" Whw Unc Won?" Severus asked  
" Uncle Ron is meeting us at Godric's Hollow" Hermione said  
Severus smiled and clapped his hands  
" Well, shall we?" Harry asked  
The others nodded and Harry picked up Severus again and they walked down to Hogsmeade so they could apperate  
" No Appate, No Appate" Severus protested  
" He says this all the time" Harry said to Draco and Hermione  
" Just squeeze Hissy and close your eyes" Harry said  
Severus listened to his dada and the next thing they knew, they were at Godric's Hollow where Ron was waiting for them in a lion costume  
" Hey you guys, long time no see" Ron joked  
" Unc Won" Severus said excited and he wiggled to be put down and he toddled over to his Unc Won  
" Hey Sev, wow a snake" Ron said  
" Me baby nake, dada dada nake and Inny mama nake" Severus said happily  
That made Harry and Ginny blush again  
" Oh... I see" Ron said surprised  
There was an awkward silence  
" Well, shall we get the wagon and start trick or treating?" Hermione asked  
" Wagon wagon" Severus said happily  
" I take that as a yes" Hermione said with a chuckle  
Harry went inside and opened up the garage  
Ginny got the wagon and Severus sat down in it with Hissy in his arms and his bucket right beside him  
" So... how long does this take?" Draco asked  
" An hour or so" Hermione said  
" After this, we can watch spooky movies" Harry said, " I rented a bunch of them"  
" Spooky movies might be a little much for Severus" Hermione said  
" After trick or treating, it's his bedtime" Harry pointed out  
" Good point" Hermione said with a blush  
" Well lets go" Ginny said getting excited  
" Yay" Severus said clapping  
They started down the block and Severus got out and headed towards the door with Harry or somebody right behind him  
" Now Sev when the person comes you say trick or treat and hold out your bucket" Harry instructed  
" Tick tweet" Severus said when a person opened the door  
" Ah how cute, a little snake, is this your first time?" The person asked  
Severus nodded  
" You're such a big boy" The person said  
Severus smiled  
" Here you go" The person said giving Severus a couple of lolipops  
" What do you say Sev?" Harry asked  
" Fank you" Severus said with a smile  
" You're welcome cutie" The person said  
" Me Sevus" Severus said  
" Well, then you're welcome Severus" The person said with a smile  
Harry thanked the person and they went to the next house  
They went trick or treating for an hour, each adult taking turns walking Severus to the door  
All of a sudden, the group was ambushed by Death Eaters  
" Well well well, look who we have here, Potter, the mudblood Granger, Traitor Weasleys, and the traitor Malfoy and baby traitor Severus" A Death Eater said  
The group took out their wands and aimed them at the death eaters  
" Ginny, pick up Sev and stay in the middle" Harry said not taking his eyes off the death eaters  
Ginny did as she was told not taking her eyes off the death eaters or lowering her wand  
" Inny, me cawed" Severus whispered hugging his Hissy and Ginny  
" Shh Sev" Ginny whispered  
" You killed our lord Potter, now you're going to pay, along with your friends and your... son" Another Death eater said, " And... it's Halloween too, how... ironic"  
" You forget, I destroyed Voldemort on Halloween, not the other way around" Harry said  
" But this time you don't have your mummy to save you" Another Death eater said in a taunting manner  
The Death eaters circled the group by now  
" You guys remember fifth year?" Harry asked  
" Yah" Hermione, Ron and Ginny said  
" We need to get... home" Harry said  
" Ok" The others said  
" Ginny you have Sev?" Harry asked  
" Yes" Ginny said  
" What about the wagon?" Draco asked  
" Leave it" Harry said  
" Tsk tsk tsk Draco, you had so much potential, and you just had to ruin your future" Lucius Malfoy said  
" Actually, Father, betraying Voldemort was the best thing that has ever happened to me and I would not give it up for anything" Draco said staring his father down  
" Why you insolent fool" Lucius spat raising his wand  
" NOW" Harry yelled and the teachers Ron and Ginny yelled stupify at the Death eaters and all apperated inside Godric's Hollow and Severus was crying  
Draco even managed to get the wagon with the candy  
Ginny started patting Severus on the back to calm him down  
" Dada" Severus cried reaching for Harry  
Harry walked over to Ginny and took Severus from her and hugged his son  
" It's ok Sev, those bad men won't get you" Harry cooed to Sev  
" Well if we're going to have a fight with them, I'm not fighting in this costume" Draco said heading upstairs to change followed by Ron  
The girls did the same  
" Come on Sev, lets get you out of this costume and into your pajamas  
" No syeep" Severus said teary eyed  
" Ok Sev, no bedtime for you" Harry said  
Severus nodded and laid his head down on Harry's shoulder  
Harry entered Sev's room and changed him and put snake pajamas on him  
" Me nake?" Severus asked  
" You snake" Harry said with a smile  
Severus smiled and hugged Hissy  
Everybody changed out of their costumes and went down to the living room  
" So what are we going to do about them? They know where the house is at" Ron said  
" Its under a Fidelus charm" Harry said, " Even if they knew where it was, they still couldn't get to it"  
" Harry what about the muggles?" Hermione asked  
All the houses are under a Fidelus charm, everybody in Godric's Hollow know about magic, they are either squibs or have a magical relation, Dumbledore explained everything to them about Fidelus charms  
" So the Death eaters can't get to them?" Hermione asked  
" That's right" Harry said  
" So are we safe here?" Ron asked  
Harry nodded  
" But... this was under the Fidelus before and Voldemort got in then" Ron said  
" Peter Pettigrew who was the secret keeper told Voldemort that that is how Voldemort got in" Harry said  
The rest of the night, they put their fears of Death eaters behind them and played with Severus then watched spooky movies


	10. Chapter 10

That night Severus started crying from a nightmare  
" Go way bad guy" Severus whimpered in his sleep, " Dada Dada hewp... Unc Daco... Aun Min...e... Unc Won, Inny"  
Harry woke up and heard Severus's cries, he hurried into Severus's bedroom which was right next to his and picked the sleeping child up and started patting his back to wake him  
" Come on Sev, wake up, it's only a dream, come on Severus" Harry said and he patted harder  
Severus woke up and he had tears in his eyes  
" Dada" Severus said in a voice that threatened crying  
" I'm here Sev" Harry said and he hugged his son  
Severus laid his head down on Harry's shoulder and Harry walked over to the rocking chair and sat down  
" Me cawed" Severus whispered  
" What are you scared of?" Harry asked  
" Bad guy" Severus said  
" The bad guys are not going to get you Sev, you're safe with Dada, Uncle Draco, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron and Ginny" Harry said, " And tomorrow we're going back to Hogwarts and you'll see Grandpa Dumbledore and Grandma McGonagall"  
Severus smiled at that  
Harry smiled because Severus smiled and he began rubbing Sev's back to lull him back to sleep  
When Harry put Severus back in the crib, Severus wouldn't let go and he had fear in his eyes  
Harry sighed, " You want to sleep with Dada tonight?"  
Severus nodded and grabbed his Hissy  
Harry picked him up and carried him to his room and put up wards so Severus wouldn't fall in the middle of the night, then he tucked him in and got in himself  
" Ok Sev, you're with Dada, and nobody can get you, now just close your eyes and hug Hissy" Harry said rubbing Sev's back  
Severus nodded and he closed his eyes while hugging Hissy  
The next morning Harry woke up and got ready and got Severus ready for the day because he was awake too then he headed downstairs to make breakfast for everybody  
Harry made pancakes, eggs, toast, and bacon and fresh pumpkin juice and coffee  
" Mmm smells good in here" Ron said since he was the first one down, well besides Harry and Severus  
" Morning" Harry said dishing up some food for Severus and a sippy cup of pumpkin juice  
" Morning" Ron said pouring himself some coffee  
" Unc Won" Severus said happily  
" And good morning to you too Sev" Ron said ruffling up Sev's hair  
Severus giggled and batted Ron's hand away  
One by one the others came down  
" Harry is there another bathroom here?" Hermione asked, " Draco's hogging the one upstairs"  
Harry rolled his eyes, " Use the one in my room"  
" Thanks" Hermione said and she rushed back upstairs  
Draco was still in the bathroom even when Hermione returned  
" What's taking Draco so long?" Ron asked, " I'm hungry, why can't we eat now?"  
" We have to wait until we're all down here, that's the right thing to do" Hermione said  
" But Sev got to eat" Ron said  
" Ron, Severus is a year old, you're an adult... there's a big difference" Harry said  
" He's almost two" Ron said with a sulk  
Everybody in the room rolled their eyes  
" Keep your shorts on Ron, I'm coming down" Draco said from top of the stairs coming down  
" Finally, what took you so long?" Ron asked  
" Well I have to look perfect don't I?" Draco asked  
" You've been in the bathroom for an hour and a half" Hermione said  
" You're worse than Ginny" Ron said  
Ginny cuffed Ron upside the head, " I'm right next to you, you know"  
" Ginny, there's a child present, don't give him any ideas" Hermione scolded  
" Sorry, but he deserved that" Ginny said  
" Well I'm here now and that wonderful smell is making my stomach growl, lets eat" Draco said sitting down  
" Dada mulk?" Severus asked after he drank all of his juice  
Harry took Sev's sippy cup and grabbed another one and gave his son some milk  
" Fank you" Severus said happily then he drank  
After breakfast Ginny helped Harry with the dishes while the others played with Severus, after that they headed back to Hogwarts and told Dumbledore what happened


	11. Chapter 11

Even though there was a DE attack on Halloween, that didn't stop Harry, Ginny and Sev from going on their picnics or watching a movie, they were just a little more careful  
It took a week for Severus to stop having nightmares about the Death Eaters and during that week, he always ended up in Harry's bed  
A month passed and nothing else exciting happened, and now it was close to Christmas time, along with mid terms and a halt to the picnics with Ginny since she spent all of her free time studying, with Harry's help  
Finally it was Christmas break and Ginny was excited because she felt good about her finals  
" Congratulations Ginny" Harry said giving her a hug  
" Thanks for helping me out with studying" Ginny said with a smile  
" You're welcome, so what are your Christmas plans?" Harry asked  
" The same as every year, you're welcome to join us if you wish, you know how my mum loves to have you around" Ginny said  
" We'll think about it, this will be our first Christmas as father and son you know" Harry said  
" Well you know where we live, just come over if you change your mind" Ginny said with a smile, " Well I got to go and pack, see you later"  
" Bye" Harry said  
" Bye bye Inny" Severus said  
" Bye bye Sev" Ginny said giving him a hug which made Severus giggle  
After Ginny left Harry looked at Severus  
" You ready to go to Godric's Hollow?" Harry asked  
" Home" Severus said with a smile  
" Yes Sev, and we're going to decorate for Christmas" Harry said  
" Wha dat?" Severus asked  
" It's where a fat man named Santa comes down the chimney and gives good boys and girls toys" Harry explained  
" Toys?" Severus said excited  
" Yes, but you have to be asleep or he won't come" Harry said  
" When he come?" Severus asked  
" Later, I'll tell you when he'll come" Harry said, " But right now we have to go and pack then go home and decorate"  
" Ok dada" Severus said and he lifted his arms up to be picked up  
At Godric's Hollow Harry and with help from Severus, decorated the house in Christmas  
" Pwety yites" Severus said in awe  
Harry smiled at his son  
" Here Sev, you want to put up the star on the tree?" Harry asked  
" Staw?" Severus asked  
" Yep, it goes on the very tippy top of the tree" Harry said pointing  
Severus smiled and he took the little star and with Harry's help, put it on the tree  
" Very good Sev" Harry cheered  
Severus smiled and clapped his little hands  
Harry and Severus spent their vacation before Christmas outside in the snow that Harry conjured, he couldn't forget the fun he had with Severus when he was deaged with his memories during Christmas. They made Severus's first snowman and then after that, they watched Frosty the Snowman  
Harry and Severus had fun having Father son bonding  
Every night Harry would read Severus Christmas books like Rudolf, Frosty the snowman, Santa Clause is Coming to Town, Little Drummer Boy and on Christmas eve Harry read The Night Before Christmas  
" Dada when Santa come?" Severus asked on Christmas Eve  
" Santa's coming tonight" Harry said  
Severus's eyes widened  
" I be good boy?" Severus asked  
Harry smiled, " Yes Sev, you've been a good boy"  
Severus smiled in relief, " Santa come?"  
" Yes Santa's going to come" Harry said  
Severus cuddled next to Harry and yawned  
" Santa's going to eat those cookies we made that we put out for him and drink the milk  
" Wha bou wdolf?" Severus asked  
" Rudolf and the other reindeer will eat the carrots we laid out for them" Harry explained  
Severus yawned again and closed his eyes  
" Good... nite nite" Severus said and he fell asleep  
Harry smiled at his son and gently picked him up and carried him to his room and laid him down in the crib  
" Good night son" Harry said with a smile and he tucked Hissy underneath Sev's arm and left the room

The next morning Harry woke up to Severus screaming in fear  
Harry grabbed his wand and ran towards Severus's room and pointed his wand at a Santa Clause  
" Dada" Severus said with tears running down his face  
Santa turned around and his eyes went wide  
" Happy Christmas Harry" Santa said which sounded awfully like Hagrid, " I'm sorry I scared Severus here"  
Harry put his wand away and looked at Severus who still looked very scared  
" It's ok Severus" Harry said going over to him and picking him up, " This is..."  
Hagrid shook his head no  
" This is Santa Claus, he only wanted to wish you a Happy Christmas" Harry explained  
Severus sniffled, " Santa?"  
" That's right Severus, I was told by my elves that you have been extra good this year" Santa said  
Severus smiled, " Me good?"  
" You're very good" Santa said, " In fact, you're so good that I left you a very big surprise downstairs"  
" Pwize?" Severus asked his eyes lighting up  
" Why don't you go downstairs and see what I brought you huh" Santa asked  
Severus looked at Harry anxiously  
Harry smiled and nodded and the three of them walked downstairs  
Severus squealed when he saw that there were many presents under the Christmas tree and he wiggled down from Harry's arms and ran over to them  
" Wait Severus" Harry said  
Severus whined, he didn't want to wait  
Harry accioed the camera and then waved his wand so the presents were sorted out  
" Ok Sev you can open one" Harry said  
Severus did with a smile on his face  
Severus had a very good Christmas, he got all kinds of toys, some were fun, some were educational, he got the muggle and magical kind both. He also got clothes, but the best present of all was the surprise from " Santa" It was the new model of the child broom  
" Boom, Boom" Severus said excitedly and he ran towards it  
" He already has one" Harry whispered to Hagrid  
" Not the new one, it's safer then the old version" Hagrid said  
Harry nodded, " Well thanks"  
" You're welcome, actually we all pitched in for it" Hagrid said  
" It's great, you guys sure made Sev's Christmas special... and I love the costume" Harry said touching the white beard  
Hagrid smiled  
Severus toddled up to Harry with broom in hand and a big smile on his face  
" Dada we fy?" Severus asked  
" You want to go flying?" Harry asked  
" Yike Dada" Severus said pointing to the broom cupboard where Harry's broom is at  
Harry smiled, " Ok Sev, we'll go flying"  
" Yay" Severus said jumping up and down  
" But first... we need breakfast" Harry said  
" And I best get on my way, more houses to deliver presents you know" Santa said  
" Ok Santa... bye bye... fank you" Severus said going up to Santa and giving him a hug  
" You're welcome Severus" Santa said and then with a hug from Harry too, Santa left the house  
" Ok Sev, lets eat breakfast and then get ready to go flying... then later today we can go to the Weasley's and see Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley... We might see Percy, Charlie and Bill... but I'm not sure" Harry said  
" Inny, Unc Won" Severus said happily and he started towards the stairs  
" Where you going?" Harry asked  
" Pictu" Severus said as an explanation  
" Awe you made pictures for Ginny and Ron?" Harry asked  
" And Dada, Unc Daco, Aun Min...e, Gampa, Gama, Hagid" Severus said climbing up the stairs with Harry right behind him just in case he fell  
Severus walked towards his room and got in his desk drawer that had colorings in it and held up the pictures, they all looked the same, it was of all of them just smiling, Harry could tell who was who, Harry had messy looking hair and a scar on his forehead with glasses on, holding a little kid with dark hair and wearing black, Ginny was right next to him with red hair, Ron was on the other side of him with shorter red hair and was taller than Harry, Hermione was on the other side of Ron with brown bushy hair and a rectangle in her hand which looked like a book to Harry, and on the other side of Ginny was Draco with blond hair and wearing green. In back of them was Dumbledore with his long white beared and his purple with yellow star robe and McGonagall was right beside him with her hair up in a bun and a stern look on her face. Hagrid was right next to McGonagall with his wild looking beard  
" This is very good Severus" Harry said with a smile  
" Chismas Pwesents" Severus said happily  
" They'll love them" Harry said, " I know I do"  
Severus smiled, even wider when Harry took his and put it up on the refrigerator  
After they eaten breakfast and flew for an hour, Harry and Sev took the pictures and the presents Harry bought the Weasleys and apperated to the Burrow, after floo calling of course, Harry didn't want to be rude  
" Happy Christmas everybody" Harry called  
Mrs. Weasley ran towards Harry and hugged him, along with Severus  
" Oh Happy Christmas to you too" Mrs. Weasley said then went into mother mode, " Are you hungry? You must be, living on your own... well both of you come sit down and I'll make you breakfast"  
" That's ok Mrs. Weasley, we already ate" Harry said  
" You have? But you're skin and bones" Mrs. Weasley said looking him up and down  
" No really, we're fine... thanks" Harry said awkwardly  
" Hmm, well if you say so... Everybody is upstairs yet" Mrs. Weasley said  
Harry smiled and nodded, " Ok, thanks"  
Harry and Sev headed upstairs to wake up Ron  
Harry quietly set Severus on the bed and Severus crawled over to Ron and sat on his stomach and began jumping up and down  
" Umph" Ron said and woke up, " What the bloody..."  
" Language Ron, Severus is right there" Harry said  
" Byoody?" Severus asked, " Unc Won got a boo boo?" Severus sounded concerned  
" Uh... yah, you're on my stomach" Ron said, " And it hurts"  
" Me Sowy" Severus said scrambling off  
" It's ok, not your fault" Ron said with a smile indicating that he's all better  
Severus smiled and then took one of the pictures and gave it to Ron  
" Happy Chismas" Severus said happily  
Ron looked down at the picture and smiled  
" This is great, did you do this all by yourself?" Ron asked  
" Uh-hu" Severus said  
" This is going up on my wall right away" Ron said and he put it up on his wall  
" Yay" Severus said clapping  
" Well now that we woke you up, I think it's time we wake Ginny up and then the twins" Harry said with a mischievous grin  
They all had a very good Christmas and Ginny was very happy Harry and Severus came over


	12. Chapter 12

A few more weeks passed and Severus had his birthday. It was a very big party, all the Weasleys came, Severus's Aunt and uncles came, so did Dumbledore and McGonagall and Hagrid. It was a snake theme, Ron didn't like the theme but Draco loved it  
" Gee I wonder why" Ron said to Hermione  
Hermione elbowed him in the stomach  
After the Holidays, everything went back to normal, Harry and Ginny would go back on the picnics or watch movies Severus started getting out of calling Harry Dada and started calling him Daddy and Severus was starting his terrible twos stage and starting potty training  
Severus didn't like to eat his vegetables, or fruit, he didn't want to take baths or go to bed, he also didn't want to get up in the morning, he didn't like the potty chair either. Severus threw his food during meal times and he was well acquainted with the timeout chair  
" ME DON'T WANNA TIME OUT" Severus screamed one night  
" You're getting a time out Severus Tobias Potter" Harry said firmly and he put a sticking charm on the chair  
" NOOOOOO" Severus screamed and was kicking his legs, " You mean daddy"  
Harry rolled his eyes  
" Well you're mean too, you do not hit and bite people" Harry said  
Severus stuck out his tongue, " Yeave me ayone you batard"  
Harry gasped, " Where did you hear that word?"  
Severus shrugged  
Harry knelt down in front of Severus and said very firmly, " You do not say that kind of language young man, or you will be one sorry little boy"  
" Batard batard batard" Severus said challengingly  
" Ok Severus, I warned you" Harry said and he picked Severus up from the timeout chair and headed towards his bedroom and sat down in the rocking chair and laid Severus over his knees and gave him a smack on his bottom  
" OWY" Severus yelled and tears started coming down  
" This Severus is called a spanking" Harry said and he smacked Severus bottom again  
" OWY" Severus said again with more tears coming down  
" This is what happens when little boys are naughty" Harry said knowing that before Severus hated the N word and smacked Severus's bottom again  
" Stop it Daddy" Severus protested and he was squirming to be let down  
" If you do not start behaving, you will find yourself in this position again" Harry said and he smacked Sev's bottom one more time  
Severus was crying very loudly now and he felt that it was the end of the world  
Harry began rubbing his back in a soothing manner until Severus's sobs turned into sniffles  
Harry picked Severus up and sat him on his lap and began cuddling him  
" Me Sowy Daddy" Severus said  
" You're forgiven" Harry said and he kissed the top of Severus's head  
Severus snuck his hand in back of him and tried to rub some of the sting out  
Weeks passed and Severus got used to the potty chair and he didn't like wearing nappies at bedtime anymore and he didn't like wearing pull ups either because they were like nappies  
Severus also started talking better, knowing when to say I instead of me for instance  
Even though Severus knew if he was naughty he would be spanked, that didn't stop him from doing naughty things, he still said naughty words that he learned from Ron which got him four smacks, he bit and hit people which got him five smacks, fighting Harry during bathtime got him one smack and a time out, running away got him a total of six smacks, playing with anybodies wand without permission got Severus a total of eight smacks  
That is what happened in April, Harry was grading papers and Severus started playing with Harry's wand and made sparks come out of it  
Harry looked up from his papers and to his horror Severus was playing with his wand and red sparks was coming out of it  
Harry jumped up and ran over to Severus and took the wand from him  
" You are not allowed to play with Daddy's or any body elses wand, you know that already" Harry said and he picked Severus up and carried him to his bedroom  
" NO DADDY, NO SPANK" Severus cried  
" Yes spank... eight swats" Harry said  
" NOOOOOO" Severus cried  
Harry sat down in the rocking chair and laid Severus across his lap and brought his hand down  
" OWY" Severus cried with tears coming down  
" You do not play with my wand" Harry said and he smacked Severus's bottom again  
" OWY" Severus cried  
" You do not play with any wand" Harry said and he smacked Severus's bottom again  
" OK OK DADDY STOP" Severus cried and he tried to block the swats with his hands  
Harry lightly slapped Severus's hands which made Severus stop trying to cover his bottom  
" You do not try to cover your bottom when you are being punished" Harry said and he smacked Severus bottom again  
Severus was sobbing  
" I make these rules for your safety" Harry said bringing down his hand again  
" I SOWY DADDY" Severus said  
" You could have gotten hurt by playing with my wand" Harry said and he smacked Severus's bottom again  
" I Sowy Daddy" Severus whimpered and knew that wiggling was hopless  
Harry smacked his bottom the last two times on Sev's sit spots and then began rubbing Severus's back in comfort until his sobs subsided  
" Ok Sev, all done" Harry said and he picked Severus up and sat him on his lap, making sure Severus's bottom wasn't touching anything  
" Owy" Severus said with tears still coming down  
" I know you're angry at me right now for doing that, but Severus, I punish you because I love you" Harry said giving his son a hug  
Severus looked confused  
" I don't want you to do dangerous stuff like that, it's so you can learn a lesson" Harry explained, " So you will think before you act"  
" I sowy Daddy, I sowy I bad" Severus said with silent tears  
" You're not a bad boy Sev, you're just a little naughty... all little kids are and it's up to the mommys and daddys to make it so there kids can learn a lesson and hopefully not do it again" Harry explained  
Severus nodded and wiped his nose on his sleeve  
Harry accioed a tissue and had Severus blow  
" Better?" Harry asked  
Severus nodded and they cuddled for a few minutes  
" Daddy, I got to go potty" Severus whispered  
" Ok Sev" Harry said  
Severus got up from Harrys lap and they walked to the bathroom and Harry helped Severus out of his pants and pull up  
Once Severus was done Harry sat in the rocking chair again and Severus climbed up on Harry's lap again and cuddled some more  
" Daddy, Where mummy?" Severus asked  
" Oh boy" Harry thought


	13. Chapter 13

Harry didn't know what to say to a two year old, how can you tell him that he was adopted?  
" Daddy, where mummy?" Severus asked again  
" Um... Sev... you don't... have a mummy... anymore" Harry said awkwardly  
" Why?" Severus asked  
" Um... well... your mummy is... is in heaven" Harry said  
" What dat?" Severus asked  
" Heaven... is the place you go when... when you die" Harry said  
" Die?" Severus asked  
" When you sleep and... don't wake up" Harry said  
" Don't wake up?" Severus asked worried  
" That's right" Harry said  
" Why don't you wake up?" Severus asked curious and worried  
" I don't know Sev... that's just what happens, and people who don't wake up go to heaven and turn into angels" Harry said  
" Angels, yike on the Chistmas twee?" Severus asked excited  
" That's right" Harry said with a smile, " Like on the Christmas tree"  
" Why she seep?" Severus asked  
" She was... sick... very sick and there was no medicine or potion to cure her" Harry said, " But she didn't want to leave you, she loved you very much... she used to call you Sevy"  
" Sevy?" Severus asked and giggled  
" Yep, you were her little Sevy" Harry said with a grin  
" What she yook yike?" Severus asked  
Harry thought for a minute, then he accioed Professor Snape's things that he packed up once Sev was deaged for the second time and look through the box of pictures and found one of Eileen Prince  
" Here you go" Harry said  
Severus looked at his mummy  
" She pwetty" Severus said in awe  
Harry thought she looked pretty plain and sallow, but this was Sev's mum so he agreed with Severus  
" Her name was Eileen" Harry said  
" Pwetty name too" Severus said, " Can I keep pictu?"  
" Of course, we'll put it in your room on your dresser" Harry said and he picked his son up and carried him to his bedroom and Severus put the picture on his dresser  
" I yove you mummy" Severus whispered to the picture and smiled  
Harry smiled at his son and kissed him on the head  
Severus smiled up at Harry and then yawned  
" How about a nap?" Harry asked  
Severus nodded  
" With you Daddy" Severus said hugging him and laying his head down on his shoulder  
Harry smiled and nodded, grabbed Hissy and carried him to his bedroom and laid him down then got in on the other side  
Severus wiggled and turned over on his stomach tucking Hissy under his arm  
" Bottom still huwt" Severus said and he closed his eyes and rubbed it  
Harry smiled, Sev was just so cute and so innocent, even when he's a little monster  
Harry ran his fingers through Sev's hair to relax him and just watched him as Sev slept  
" I'll tell him he was adopted when he's older" Harry thought to himself, "This question was traumatic enough, I think I could have worded it different, oh well, I'm glad that one is over... I just hope the talk question isn't asked for quite some time"

After that talk Harry had with his son about his mummy, Harry didn't get a decent nights sleep for two weeks and it looked like all the students and the rest of the staff knew it too, everybody looked like they were walking on eggshells when they were around him, that was because Severus didn't want to fall asleep  
" NO SEEP, NO SEEP" Severus screamed, " I NOT WAKE UP"  
" Severus, Severus calm down, we go through this every night, you will wake up" Harry said trying to put his son down in the crib  
" No" Severus cried, " Mummy didn't wake up... me want mummy, me want mummy"  
Severus was sobbing big tears  
Harry began rubbing circles on Sev's back and shushing him  
" Shh, you're ok Sev. shh you're ok" Harry said rocking from side to side, " Daddy's here"  
" I scawed" Severus said in a small voice  
" I'm sorry I told you about dying" Harry said, " But I promise you, you're not going to die"  
" How you know?" Severus asked through tears  
" Because I'm Daddy, and Daddies know these things" Harry said  
Severus rubbed at his eyes, " They do?"  
" We do" Harry said with a smile  
" What else do Daddies know?" Severus asked  
Harry thought for a moment and smiled, " Daddies know that a little warm milk can go a long way and little boys always feel safer when they sleep in Daddy's big bed with their Hissy"  
Severus smiled and nodded  
After that night, Severus wasn't scared of dying anymore, because he wasn't going to because his Daddy knows everything and Daddy said so  
The month of June was the scariest month Harry has ever had, it was scarier than facing Voldemort, it was scarier than taking care of Severus the first time he was deaged, it was scarier than killing Voldemort and saving Severus... this was the scariest thing ever... Harry was asking Ginny to marry him  
It all started that April day when Severus asked where his mummy was that Harry realized Severus needed a mother in his life. Yes Severus had Hermione but she was more like an aunt than a mother. Severus really liked Ginny and Harry really liked Ginny and she liked both of them back real well. At the end of April Harry and Ginny shared their first kiss while watching Titanic. That kiss just felt right and that is when they officially became a couple and not just real close friends  
Harry and Ginny went on dates every weekend by themselves after that. Harry would have either Hermione, Ron, Draco, Dumbledore or McGonagall watch Severus. Dumbledore really liked watching his 'grandson' and Severus liked going to his Gampa's room because Dumbledore gave him sweets a lot. Severus would usually cry when Harry left but the babysitter would always calm him down and play a nice game or something and Harry would just slip out  
It was now the last day of classes and Harry was going to propose to her later tonight, he was going to take her out to a fancy restaurant and leave Severus with Hermione. Hermione thought Harry was going a little too fast but Ron and Draco didn't think so  
" It's about time Harry" Ron said, " Ginny had a crush on you since she knew your name"  
" It's a good thing Ginny's not here right now or she would be as red as her hair" Draco said and he glared at Ron  
" Hey, I'm her older brother, I have the right to tease her, whether she's here or not" Ron said with a smirk  
Hermione sighed, " I guess you'll do what you want whether I say differently"  
Harry nodded, " Thanks for watching Severus though"  
" I wanna go" Severus said  
" You can't go" Harry said  
" Why?" Severus asked, " I never go anymore" Severus was almost in tears  
Harry felt bad for his son and he picked him up and hugged him then walked into his bedroom for some privacy with his son  
Severus laid his head down on his Daddy's shoulder  
" I promise Sev, we're going to do something fun together, just you and me... it'll be a father son day" Harry said  
" Pwomise?" Severus asked  
" I promise" Harry said, " But tonight it's going to be just Ginny and me"  
" Why not me too?" Severus asked  
" Because this night is very special" Harry said  
" I not special?" Severus asked  
" You're the most important person in my life" Harry said  
" Then why not me go?" Severus asked  
Harry sighed, " I'm going to ask Ginny to marry me"  
" What dat?" Severus asked  
" It means Ginny will either say yes or no to becoming my wife and if she says yes she will become your new mummy" Harry explained  
Severus's eyes widened in shock and happiness, " Inny be my new mummy?"  
Harry nodded with a smile  
Severus then frowned, " But what bout my angel mummy?"  
" Eileen?" Harry asked  
Severus nodded  
" Eileen will still be your mummy... you'll have two mummy who both love you very much" Harry said, " One who is in heaven looking down at you from above, and one that can kiss you good night every night and play games with you like Daddy does"  
" How you know?" Severus asked  
" I already told you... Daddies know everything... and I'm your daddy" Harry said  
Severus smiled, " Da bestest daddy evew" Severus gave Harry a hug  
" Now while I'm gone, I hope you're good for Hermione... and think of something fun you want to do just the two of us" Harry said  
" Ok Daddy" Severus said, " I be weal good"  
Harry smiled but he was thinking, " I doubt that"  
Before Harry left for his date, he kissed Severus on the head and promised him again they will do something later, Harry took a deep breath and walked out the door


	14. Chapter 14

Ginny was dressed in a black dress that went really well with her hair and she wore a diamond necklace Harry gave her for Christmas  
" Wow Harry, this is one fancy restaurant" Ginny said amazed and looking around  
" I had to get reservations two weeks in advance" Harry said, " But you're worth it"  
Ginny smiled and blushed  
Harry ordered a bottle of the best champagne they had  
" Harry what is the occasion?" Ginny asked  
Harry smiled, " Why... celebrating your graduation of course"  
" All this just because I'm graduating?" Ginny asked surprised  
Harry just smiled and didn't say anything  
They talked about different things during dinner, they both had lemon chicken for the meal and lemonmering pie for dessert  
After dessert and the bill appeared, Harry was getting very nervous and it was showing  
" Harry, is everything alright?" Ginny asked concerned  
" Um... yes... e... everything i... is fine" Harry stuttered out  
Ginny lifted a curious eyebrow up  
" Um... Ginny... would you... would you like to go on a walk with me?" Harry asked  
" Um... ok sure" Ginny said getting up  
Harry paid the bill and the tip and they left the restaurant and walked out into the beautiful night  
They walked to a nearby park and the stars were showing  
" This is really pretty" Ginny said in awe  
Harry nodded but he wasn't looking at his surroundings, he was looking at Ginny with a smile on his face  
All of a sudden Harry somehow tripped over a bench leg because he wasn't looking where he was going because he was looking at Ginny and to his horror, the box with the ring fell out of his pocket, along with his glasses  
Ginny helped Harry find his glasses and gave them to him and then she saw the little box and she gasped  
" Harry, wha... what's that?" Ginny asked  
Harry looked at the box and grabbed it then turned to Ginny and got down on one knee  
Ginny's face looked scared and anxious at the same time  
" Ginerva Molly Weasley, we've known each other since your first year and my second year, we've been through a lot together... the Chamber of Secrets, both in Gryffindor, your forth year and my fifth, and all of last year. I've really gotten close to you and Severus really likes you too... I know we're both kind of young but you're graduating and I think this would be the perfect time to ask... Ginny... Will you marry me?" Harry asked opening up the box and revealing a 24 carat platinum, diamond engagement ring with the three diamonds intertwined with yellow gold. The yellow gold kind of looked like vines and on the sides of the vines was the color of Ginny's birthstone looking like leaves  
Ginny gasped and before she fell, she carefully sat on the bench and looked at Harry and the beautiful ring. She put her hand to her mouth in awe then removed it  
" Harry... this is... so... unexpected" Ginny said  
" Yes, I know... I just really love you and Severus loves you too, he already thinks of you as a mother to him" Harry said still on one knee  
Ginny smiled and tears came to her eyes  
" I can take very good care of you, I teach and I have both the Potter and Black family fortune, we will be very well off... I built my parents' house again and there's more than enough room to have a family"  
Harry was quiet and was waiting for her answer  
Ginny smiled and grabbed his hands and helped him off the ground and stood up with him  
" How's this for an answer?" Ginny asked and she kissed him very passionetly  
After two minutes they broke apart and Harry was grinning  
" Is that a yes then?" Harry asked  
" You bet it is" Ginny said with a grin and they kissed again  
Harry smile grew and he put the ring on her finger once they broke apart  
Ginny smiled down at the ring and then up at Harry, " Lets go tell our son the good news"

When the two got back to the castle and to Harry's quarters Hermione was reading a book and she looked up and smiled  
" I take it that since you're both beaming, Ginny you said yes?" Hermione asked  
Ginny held out her hand with the ring as her answer  
" Thanks for babysitting... how was he?" Harry asked  
" Sweet... as always" Hermione said with a smirk  
" Sweet like always huh? Then what am I doing wrong?" Harry asked  
Hermione chuckled at that  
Severus came walking out of his bedroom rubbing sleep from his eyes, wearing green pajamas with cauldrons on them  
" Daddy you home?" Severus asked tiredly  
Harry walked over to Severus  
" Sev, you're supposed to be in bed" Harry gently scolded picking him up  
" I excited, I wait for you" Severus explained, " Inny mummy?"  
Ginny smiled and walked over to her future family and said, " I'm your new mummy"  
Severus's eyes lit up and even though he was tired he clapped his little hands  
" Mummy" Severus said and Harry handed him over to Ginny, " Mummy mummy mummy"  
Severus hugged his new mummy  
" I wuv you mummy" Severus whispered  
" I love you too son" Ginny said with happy tears in her eyes  
A week has passed and Ginny was now moving some of her stuff into Harry's house, she will still be living with her parents until she gets married  
All the Weasleys were excited that Harry proposed and Ginny said yes, even though they both are kind of young  
" Dada, why mummy go bye bye a lot?" Severus asked  
" What do you mean?" Harry asked  
" She don't stay here" Severus said  
" She still lives with her mummy and daddy" Harry explained  
" Why?" Severus asked  
" Because we're not married yet" Harry explained  
" What dat?" Severus asked  
" That is what makes her my wife" Harry explained  
" But she my mummy?" Severus asked  
" Yes, Sev, Ginny's your mummy" Harry said  
" When you get mawied?" Severus asked  
" In about a month" Harry said  
Severus still looked confused  
Harry accioed a calendar and showed it to him, " This is the date today, July second... and thirty days from now is when your mummy and I are getting married, August 1st  
" Dat a long time" Severus said  
Harry smiled and agreed  
" Mummy gonna spend night here sometimes?" Severus asked  
" We can ask her, I'm sure mummy will say yes" Harry said  
" I hope so" Severus said and he cuddled up next to his daddy since it was story time  
" Me too Sev" Harry said accioing a book, " Me too"  
Harry asked Ginny the next day if she wanted to spend the night with him and Severus for a couple days  
" You know, to get a feel what it's going to be like" Harry explained  
" Ok, sounds good" Ginny said, " Maybe we can go to a movie?"  
" I like that idea" Harry said with a smile  
" Ok, well I'll floo over in an hour... I'm washing my hair, and then Ron and I need to degnome the garden" Ginny said  
" Ok, well I'll check to see what's playing" Harry said  
" Make sure it's a movie Severus would like to watch too, and not a scary one so he would get nightmares" Ginny said, " Where is my baby anyway?"  
" He's still asleep, I'll wake him up soon" Harry said, " Well see you in an hour or so"  
" Bye Harry" Ginny said and they both left the floo  
Harry stood up from the fireplace and smiled, he was happy his fiance was coming... wow fiance is such a wonderful word  
Harry walked over and grabbed the paper from outside and started looking through the entertainment section where the movies were listed  
After he picked one Severus would like because it was a cartoon, he headed up to his son's bedroom to wake him up  
" Sev it's time to wake up son" Harry said gently and began to rub circles on his back to wake him up  
" No" Severus whimpered, " Me Hot"  
Severus's face looked pained  
Harry looked concerned and felt Sev's forehead and he was burning up  
Harry waved his wand and checked Severus's temp, it was 101.5  
" Oh poor Severus, you're running a fever" Harry said picking him up  
Severus started crying  
Harry began rubbing Severus's back again to calm him down, " It's ok son, mummy and I are going to take care of you"  
" Mummy come?" Severus asked  
" Yes Sev, mummy's coming today" Harry said  
Severus smiled but it was weak  
" Just lay your head down" Harry said rocking back and forth in a soothing motion  
Severus laid his head down and cried silent tears, he didn't like the way he was feeling  
" Ok, Sev, I'm going to change you and then get you some food... hopefully you keep it down so I can give you some fever reducer which will bring your fever down" Harry said  
Severus didn't know what his daddy said but he thought what he said was something good so he nodded  
Harry changed Severus and put him in another nappy because he didn't think Severus had the strength to head towards the bathroom by himself if he had to go, he could barely lift his head up he was so tired  
Ginny got done early and flooed to Harry's a half hour early  
" Harry, Severus?" Ginny called  
" Up here Gin, Sev's sick... we can't go to the m-o-v-i-e today" Harry said, he spelled movie so he didn't make Sev feel bad  
Ginny gasped and headed upstairs to Sev's bedroom where her two men were  
" Mummy" Severus said  
Ginny picked Severus up and hugged him, " Oh Severus"  
" Me don't feel good" Severus said weakly  
" I know baby, daddy and mummy will make you feel better" Ginny said then turned to Harry, " Did you give him a fever reducer yet?"  
" He needs to eat a little something before that" Harry said  
" Well lets go downstairs and fix this little guy breakfast" Ginny said rubbing circles on Sev's back  
" Hissy?" Severus asked  
Harry picked up Hissy and gave it to Severus  
The three of them walked down to the kitchen and Harry put some toast in the toaster and tore off pieces to give to Severus  
Severus was dodging the toast, " Me not hungwy"  
" Come on Severus, if you eat then we can give you the fever reducer and it'll make you better" Harry said  
" Me not hungwy" Severus said again and he started to cry  
Harry looked at Ginny and sighed, Ginny sighed too  
" We can't give him the fever reducer without him eating something first, we need to make sure the potion will stay down" Ginny said  
" Severus will you drink some water for daddy?" Harry asked  
Severus looked at Harry with pain in his eyes but he slowly nodded  
Harry accioed a sippy cup with water in it and held it to Sev's mouth and Severus sucked on it and got in a few swallows before he was done  
They waited for five minutes and were relieved that he kept the water down  
" Ok, I'll go get the potion, just keep rubbing his back, he likes that" Harry said and he left the kitchen to the the potion  
When he returned with the baby fever reducer, Severus was almost asleep  
" Ok Sev, can you drink this for daddy please?" Harry asked uncorking the vile  
Severus looked at the vile and grimaced  
" Come on Sev, it'll make you feel better" Ginny said  
Severus looked at both his daddy and mummy thinking that they're always right so he let his daddy pour the potion down his throat. It tasted very yucky and tears started to come down again  
" Yucky, Yucky" Severus cried  
Harry gave him some more water and the taste was gone  
" Me tiwerd" Severus cried, " Me wanna seep"  
" Ok Sev, you can go back to bed" Harry said taking Severus from Ginny and carrying him back to his bedroom and laying him down in his crib with Hissy under his arm  
Harry rubbed Severus's back until Severus's breathing evened out  
Harry waved his wand and cast a baby monitor which will alert him when Severus woke up  
Harry headed back down to Ginny  
" Poor Severus" Ginny said sitting down on the living room couch  
Harry nodded and sighed  
" Well, we can always have a quiet day here" Ginny said with a smile  
Harry smiled and nodded  
Harry and Ginny took turns taking Severus's temp and giving him the potion, by lunch time Harry finally coaxed Severus to eat a piece of toast if Harry fed him the pieces himself while sitting on Ginny's lap  
Later that day Harry noticed that he now had new neighbors, since the house that was for sale was bought  
" Oh new neighbors" Ginny said staring out the window  
" Yah, that house was sold a week ago" Harry explained, " I'm going to go welcome them to Godric's Hollow... can you watch Sev?"  
Ginny smiled and nodded, " I'm his mummy after all"  
Harry smiled and kissed Ginny then headed over to meet his new neighbors  
Harry met the man first  
" Hello, My name is Harry Potter, I'm your next door neighbor, would you like some help unloading the truck?" Harry asked  
The man smiled, " That would be wonderful, thanks, my name is Henry Evanston, my wife Linda is inside with my daughter Lily"  
Harry silently gasped at the name Lily, Lily Evanston  
Harry smiled and followed Henry to the truck and picked up two boxes and followed the man inside  
" Just put them over here" Henry said  
Harry followed him to where they were laying down the boxes  
" Linda, I would like you to meet our next door neighbor Harry... Potter you said?" Henry asked  
" Uh... yes... it's nice to meet you Mrs. Evanston" Harry said shaking her hand  
" Oh, call me Linda, we're neighbors after all" Linda said with a smile  
Harry was shocked, their last names were Evanston, and Linda had red hair and green eyes  
Harry smiled then asked, " Your husband said you had a daughter?"  
" Yes, Lily" Linda said, " Lily, come meet Mr. Potter"  
" Oh just call me Harry, we're neighbors after all" Harry said with a smirk  
Linda smiled warmly and a little girl toddled over to her mother  
" Harry, this is my daughter Lily, she's two years old" Linda said  
" I have a son her age, his name is Severus, Sev for short... maybe they'll become friends" Harry said  
" How old are you Harry?" Henry asked kind of surprised  
" I'm eighteen... I'll be ninteen at the end of this month" Harry said  
" And you had a child at the age of sixteen?" Linda asked  
" What? Oh no, my son was adopted... his parents died" Harry explained  
" Oh my goodness, how did they die?" Linda asked  
" Um... his father was an abusive drunk and his mother died from sickness, I don't know the full details" Harry explained  
" Oh that poor baby" Linda said, " How is he taking it?"  
" He doesn't remember his parents which I think is a good thing, but he knows about his mother, he has a picture of her on his dresser... I really haven't told him he's adopted yet... I don't know how to tell him" Harry confessed  
" Yes, well two years old is kind of young to explain that to them... wait about a year or two" Henry said  
Harry nodded  
" So where is your son?" Linda asked  
" At home with my fiance... Severus woke up with a fever this morning" Harry explained  
" Oh poor thing, is he throwing up?" Linda asked  
" Thankfully no" Harry said, " Should we unload the truck some more?"  
" Uh... yah ok, we can talk more later" Henry said  
Harry smiled and followed Henry back outside  
" So, Harry... do you know about the wizarding world?" Henry asked  
That took Harry by surprise because he didn't think Henry knew


End file.
